Children of the Prophecy
by rocketgod123
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus are back- but this time it's up to their children to save them. The Seven have been taken, and now their children must fight their way across the country to find them. But with mysterious forces awakening, it seems like a war that could destroy the world is ever looming. With more at stake than ever before, will they be able to live up to their legacy?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! A new story! **

**So yes, this story is slightly different from what I planned, but I liked the idea. Hope you enjoy, and please review once you've read.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

Percy

Something was wrong.

Percy had first felt it in the morning, but he had shrugged it off. At the time he had been helping Damian fly his first Pegasus. He had been begging Percy for months now, and Percy thought he was ready. Emma had shown up too, which was no surprise. The two were mad about horses, something which Damian had inherited from Percy, and Emma had inherited from Hazel.

But after Percy had shown them the main tips of riding, the camp alarm had rang. Percy had grabbed the two of them and ran to the Big House.

As they approached, he saw a crowd had gathered. He spotted his wife near the front, along with Maia. Piper was next to them, hugging Hector to her chest.

"Annabeth!" He briefly kissed his wife, before hugging his daughter. "What's going on?" he asked, seeing concern in her grey eyes.

"The Big House- there's something wrong…"

It was then that Percy saw. Green smoke was wisping out of the House, which was glowing with power. It was as if the whole thing was about to take off.

"No one can go in," Piper added. "There's something stopping us."

More and more people were beginning to arrive, seeing what was happening. Hazel and Frank arrived, as well as Jason, Leo.

Percy looked around. "Where's Aria and Adam?" he asked. Just as he said this, the two of them appeared, breathless, the clothes covered in mud, Ant not too far behind them.

Percy scanned his family. Next to Annabeth, exchanging worried looks with to one of her friends' from the Demeter cabin was Percy's oldest daughter, Maia. At 16 years, she had inherited Percy's black hair- hers hung down, cascading past her neck. She had her mother's eyes though, the same stormy grey.

Next came the twins. Though their hair colour was different- Aria had her mother's blonde hair, while Adam's was far darker- they had the same features, the same sea green eyes, like Percy. Not to mention the fact their identical age- 14 years- meant that anyone could tell they were twins.

Damian was between them, the smallest at 12. Like the twins, he had Percy's eyes, with thick blonde hair. He was frowning, studying the Big House with Athena like curiosity.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light out of the door of the house. Chiron trotted forward towards it, worried. He once again tried to enter, but some invisible force stopped him. Percy surged forward. Instinctively, he tried to enter. He passed through, entering the house.

He turned around. For some reason, he could enter. He beckoned at Annabeth, who also tried. Likewise she could enter. A few minutes later, they realised that only the seven of the giant war could enter, and Hazel, the last one to arrive, stepped through the door. Together, they made their way down the hallway.

"Just like old times, huh?" Leo half smiled. He turned round, hoping to spot Calypso outside the big house, whom for some reason was still not present.

"I hope not," Jason muttered.

"Ah, don't lie, you loved all the monsters." Leo grinned. "Especially all the people you met. I seem to remember you being struck by a certain witch- Medea, anyone?"

Jason shook his head. "Don't get started on that. We were both enchanted. Or would you like us to list the many crushes you had before Calypso?"

Hazel laughed. Frank smiled too. "I remember something about a certain Khione?"

"Oh, yes, that was fun till Leo threw a hammer at her," Piper said, nodding.

"What about Thalia?" Percy piped in. Leo blushed, and Jason just made a face.

"Can we change the subject please?"

"You were the one who started it," Annabeth pointed out.

"Yes, and now I'm going to finish it."

They continued to move down the hallway, the camp now out of sight. They soon were at the meeting room, when Annabeth, who was at the front, stopped.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

Before Annabeth could answer, there was a rush of air. Percy shivered. He moved his hand towards Annabeth's.

Suddenly, the seven of them were thrown backwards, crashing into the wooden floor. A green light shone in front of them, blinding.

"It has started!" A snaky, cold voice spoke. The sound made Percy turn clammy and cold inside. "The heroes are starting to be taken. But you seven… I wanted you to know before you are gone, that this camp shall soon fall. Everyone will suffer!"

There was a maniacal laughter, and it was the last thing Percy heard, before he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story will be fairly long. I have the beginning of the story pre-written, so the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Also, this story is based after the ending of BoO, but I have included certain aspects from my other story, The War of Gaia. There is a gate linking the two camps, and so therefore Romans can easily travel to camp half blood and vice versa. Don't worry, it will get explained more later. **

**And also, ****COMPETITION****: Reyna! She is married in this story, and has a child. But you guys get to decide who Reyna's husband is! Just simply review with your entry. It can be a character from the actual books who ends up with her, or it can be your OC! (If it is an OC, give a very short description of him). **

**The winner, besides seeing Reyna and her husband (who come into play later in the story) will also get credits, as well as the chance to have an OC of their choice feature in this story, or my next one which I'm planning, which should be up soon.**

**So review! Enter this competition! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 1

**As promised, another chapter is up. Thanks for the favourites and follows, and thanks for the reviews!:**

**urqueenizhere: Actually, I already have a plan for Nico's spouse, which is why I didn't hold a competition for it. However, if you enter a character, and I choose it, the OC you choose as your prize could be an adopted child of Nico, something which I am considering. So enter!**

**astroboyosh: Thanks! That really means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this story!**

**About the gate, for those of you who've read the War of Gaia, you know how it works. For those of you haven't, you could read it- but here are the basics. The gate is basically a portal for demigods to easily travel between two camps whose physical location are completely separate. **

**So yeah, enjoy the chapter. The next one should be up either tomorrow, or wed/thur. Depends on the reviews I get. More reviews means a quicker update. Also, enter the Reyna competition!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Eva

A camp drill? Eva could take it. Strange things happening at the big house. Normal for a demigod. But disappearing parents?

That's when Eva Valdez got worried.

First Eva's mum hadn't shown up, which was surprising. Then dad went into the big house with the rest of the seven. They had been inside two minutes when there was an explosion of green light, blinding the crowd for a few seconds. When it faded away, people could once more enter the big house. Chiron carefully trotted inside.

The seven were gone. Panic started to rise in Eva. She looked at Adelina, her twelve-year-old sister, who was looking worried.

"Where're mama and papa?" Lina asked. She had long wavy hair the same colour as Leo's. Her caramel eyes widened in worry.

"I'm not sure. We'll find them though, don't worry. It'll be ok." She turned to face Ant, who at 14 was only two years younger than her. His real name was Antonio, but due to his quiet nature, and black hair, everyone close to him called him Ant. The name was doubly appropriate- like an ant, Antonio stayed working hard for long hours, spending his time in the forges and bunker nine. "Listen, Ant, I need you to look after Lina. Stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check the cabin. Mum might be there. I'll be back soon," Eva replied. Ant nodded, and Eva set off.

The cabin area wasn't too far off, but it was completely deserted. She went to the edge of the area, and entered a wooden cabin, fairly small, with cream walls, lit by candles. The Titan cabin. It had been created especially when Leo had taken Calypso back to Camp Half-Blood, and was now used by Eva and a couple of others- descendants of titans. Lina sometimes stayed here as well, when she felt lonely- which wasn't too often. Though this was her first summer at Camp Half-Blood, she had settled in straight away.

Calypso had told her that when the titan cabin had first been created, campers had been wary of it. Now, everyone viewed it as normal. The people there were good, not reflections of their immortal ancestor. Though some, like Eva, had inherited some cool powers.

The cabin was empty. Eva wasn't that surprised. Calypso had come down to camp today, but generally she stayed back in New Athens.

She sprinted out of the cabin area, towards the gate. She didn't even have time to say hi to Aetos, before she had passed into Camp Jupiter.

The gate, a gift from the gods after giant war, linked the two camps. It lead right into the heart of New Rome. Eva navigated the streets with ease, having grown up here. She soon made it to New Athens.

When more and more Greek demigods had started to move into New Rome, it expanded, and formed New Athens, two areas right next to each other.

Eva soon found her house. It had two storeys, with white washed walls, and a porch. She fished out the key, which her parents had given her last year, out of her pocket.

The house was silent. Empty. No one was home.

Eva held back a sob. Both her parents were missing.

* * *

><p>Eva entered the meeting room. The Big House was now completely back to normal, but there was still no sign of the missing parents.<p>

Chiron sat at the head of the room, next to Rachel, the camp oracle. Mark, her son, stayed in the titan cabin with Eva, as that was where his mother's powers originated- a titan. Though the Oracle was a celibate, Mark had been a gift from Apollo, and Rachel had adopted him.

Around the table, the children of the seven were scattered. The Zhangs, Michael and Emma, the Graces, Amy, Lily and Hector, the Jacksons and Eva's own siblings- the Valdezes.

She took a seat between her younger sister and Maia Jackson. Maia was Eva's best friend, having known each other since childhood. Both aged sixteen years, they shared a sense of humour, but neither was smiling right now.

"What's happening?" Eva asked.

"Chiron's assembled the children of those who've disappeared. Grover's gone too, which is why Reid's here," she nodded at the young satyr, who was sitting next to Damian, "and Nico's disappeared, as well as Tyson and Thalia."

Before Eva could reply, Chiron tapped the floor with his front hoof.

"Hello, legacies, demigods and satyrs. We all know why we are here today. Several demigods, a satyr and a Cyclops have disappeared, all with one thing in common- they are heroes of Olympus."

"Do we know who's taken them?" Michael asked. He was the eldest Zhang child, a few months older than Eva. He had Hazel's cocoa skin, as well as short, curly dark hair. He had his father's light brown eyes though, and was tall and muscular.

"No, we do not at this point. However, we do have one lead." Chiron took out a parchment, spreading it out on the table. "I found this in the place where the seven disappeared. It's a map of America, and there's a glowing location in Pennsylvania. It seems that this is the destination."

Amy Grace leaned forward. "What if it's a trap?"

Chiron shrugged. "It's very possible. But it's our only lead. If the questers take too long, we'll send back up."

"And who will go on this quest?" Eva asked.

Chiron exchanged a look with Rachel. "Well actually, I already know the answer to that. I had a vision. Apollo's made it clear that Zeus has decreed there to be no contact by them on this quest, but Apollo gave me some help.'

"He told you who needs to go?" Maia said hopefully.

Rachel nodded. "He did. All of you should go. You are the children of the heroes who have been kidnapped. You are the children of the prophecy."

"What about Hector?" Amy asked. Hector Grace, her younger brother was only 8 years old, not old enough to go on a quest.

Chiron shook his head. "Hector shall stay here."

"Who's gonna lead?" Aria piped up.

"The oldest," Chiron replied. "Michael, you are, as they say, in charge."

Michael looked hesitant, but he nodded.

"How are we all going to go, though?" Emma, Michael's younger sister, questioned.

Eva saw Chiron look at Ant.

Ant smiled at them all. "Isn't it obvious?" When no one answered, he shook his head, grinning. "I think the Argo II is ready to see some action again."

* * *

><p><strong>Quest time! Review before you go, more reviews means a quicker update, perhaps tomorrow! Also enter a character for Reyna's husband! <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, and you get to know the legacies better. Thanks for the reviews:**

**denis: yup, they rebuilt it**

**toujours l'espoir: Thanks for your nice review! It's really up to you, if you're willing I'm more than glad to accept your submission. **

**Which reminds me: The deadline for the Reyna's husband competition will be in a week or two, two weeks max. So get reviewing, and enter the competition!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Michael

Michael whistled in awe at the ship in front of him. The Argo II was shiny golden, in as good condition as ever. Festus creaked, and shot flames in the air.

"How did you get to be look so new?" he asked Ant as they boarded the ship.

Ant grinned. "Oh, dad programmed Festus to be able to switch between ship and dragon form- though it requires a lot of energy, and some magic from the Hecate cabin's involved. Anyway, we always keep it in good condition just in case." Michael wasn't surprised. Ant was an awesome mechanic, maybe even better than Leo.

As everyone readied their supplies, Michael studied the map. "The location is Warrensville, Pennsylvania," he commented. Ant punched the digits in.

"Why?" Maia, who was standing next to them, asked. "What's there?"

Michael shrugged. He didn't know the answer.

As they took off, Michael looked at Camp Half-Blood. The camp got smaller and smaller as they zoomed off into the air.

This was the biggest quest in generations, and Michael was tasked to lead it. Michael could fight- he had been blessed by Mars as a child- but could he lead? Michael knew that this could affect him, a lot. Praetor elections were coming soon, and rumours that Michael could be the next praetor were flying around camp. Michael had seen the whispers, the nods, the nudges. Michael was one of the best warriors in camp, but people seemed to think he would make a good praetor, like his father before him. Everyone seemed so sure, even his parents, but Michael doubted himself. He wasn't sure if he had what it took to be praetor, to lead.

He guessed he would just have to wait and find out.

* * *

><p>Michael finally finished unpacking his stuff. He hadn't exactly brought much, but it still felt good. He was staying in his father's old room. Ant had added an extra set of rooms, on the floor below, somehow. When Michael had asked him about it, he had just shrugged.<p>

"Easily done, with a little bit of magic help."

He sat on his bed now, looking again at the map. This map, which would hopefully lead him to his parents. For once, his parents were relying on him. He couldn't let them down.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. It was Emma. Michael's sister was three years younger than him at thirteen, and she had her father's pale skin and almond shaped eyes, as well as vivid black hair. She had Hazel's golden eyes though, which were worried right now.

"What's up?" Michael asked, though as he said it, he knew it was a stupid question. He knew why she was here.

Emma moved towards him. "Do you think mum and dad… do you think they'll be alright?"

Michael smiled at her. "Hey, we're trained to be heroes. We'll rescue them."

Emma nodded. "I drew this, in my sleep. I don't know what it means."

Emma, like her mother, was a talented artist. She especially liked to draw animals- which was especially appropriate, seeing she could become them, having inherited Periclymenus' gift of shape shifting.

The drawing was of a random selection of dots, with lines drawn between them, forming a seemingly meaningless symbol. Michael studied it for a few seconds.

"I don't know," he said finally, giving up. "But I'm going to keep this. If you drew it in your sleep… it could be a message from the Gods."

He didn't say what else passed on his mind. _It could be a message from the Gods… or something else altogether._

* * *

><p>Michael studied the people gathered in the mess hall around him. They were nearly at Warrensville, and he had called a meeting.<p>

Sitting next to him was Emma, and next to her, Lily. The 13 year old had blonde hair, but Piper's eyes. She also had charmspeak, and around her shoulder was slung the cornucopia.

Amy was two years older, and while she was a dead ringer for Piper looks wise, she had her father's storm powers. But she couldn't control the wind- Hector, the youngest Grace child at 9 years, had received that power. Michael also knew that Hector, who had brown hair but electric blue eyes, that he would one day be a pretty good swordsman, having seen him play around- but Hector was too young to be on this quest, and so had stayed at Camp Half-Blood.

Next came Reid, Grover's son. He was a small satyr, 12 years old, and had his father's looks.

Damian was sitting next to him, then the twins, Aria and Adam, then Maia. While all the Jackson kids could breathe underwater and talk to sea animals, Maia was the only one who could control water. Aria and Adam were both skilled fighters, and Damian had his mother's intelligence.

Lastly came the Valdezes. Eva, who had her mother's titan powers, Ant, and Lina. The only child whom Leo had passed on his fire powers to, the youngest. Lina was only just starting to learn to control them.

Michael looked around the chatting table. He caught Eva's eye, and his heart skipped a beat. Eva was pretty; there was no denying it. She had her mother's long, caramel hair, soft and silky, but her father's cheeky black eyes. Eva nodded at him, motioning around the table.

Michael cleared his throat. "Hey guys. So we're nearly approaching Warrensville, which is the location on the map."

"How long?" Damian asked.

"About 15 minutes," Michael responded.

"So what do we do when we get there?" Reid asked.

"We send a party out to investigate."

"Why not all of us?" Adam asked, looking confused.

Maia answered the question. "It would be too dangerous. We'd attract to many monsters. My parents told me that when they went on their quest, they only sent smaller parties out."

Michael nodded. "Yep, exactly. So I think only three of us should go out."

"Who?" Aria asked.

"I'll be going. I think I should go on this first outing," Michael said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll go too," Eva spoke up. When everyone looked at her, she explained. "I have my mother's healing powers. If someone's down there, they could be hurt."

Michael nodded. "That makes sense. And the final member-"

"Me," Lily piped up. "I've been to Warrensville before, on a trip. I think I know my way round. It could be useful."

"Ok then. So Eva, Lily and I will go down and check out Warrensville."

This wasn't Michael's first quest, but he was nervous. If there was someone relying on him down there- he would save them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up on either friday or the weekend. More reviews means a quicker update, so review now! Enter the competition!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Update: I've had some requests, so I'm adding a guide to the legacies here. You can always refer back to it later on in the story :) It has their parentage and age. <strong>

**The Jackson Family- Percy and Annabeth **

**Maia- 16, Aria and Adam (twins)- 14, Damian- 12**

**Zhang Family- Frank and Hazel **

**Michael-16, Emma-13 **

**Grace Family- Jason and Piper **

**Amy- 15, Lily- 13, Hector- 8 **

**Valdez Family- Leo and Calypso **

**Eva- 16, Antonio (Ant)- 14, Adelina (Lina) -12**


	4. Chapter 3

**Toujours L'Espoir: Michael is the son of Frank and Hazel :)**

**AngelTheAwesome: Thank you! Your idea sound really cool, but please enter a character for Reyna's husband! Only then can I use your character of Nico's daughter as a prize :) **

**Enter Reyna competition! Next chapter will be posted as soon as I get at least 4 reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Michael

Warrensville wasn't exactly the most exciting place, but it was a nice, quiet town. Michael wasn't sure why the map had lead them here.

He looked at Lily. "Why did you come here on a trip?'

Lily shrugged. "It was with school. There's a war museum somewhere around here."

Michael looked at the map. "This seems to want us to go in that direction. We should be there."

Lily stopped. "I know where we're meant to be."

Eva gave a small _oh_ in realization.

At the end of the road, written over a great, were the words:

_WARRENSVILLE CEMETERY_

* * *

><p>"This is quite creepy," Eva commented. Michael agreed. Though it was broad daylight, the overhanging trees blocked out any sunlight, casting them all in shadow. The gravestones were all crumbling, the names fading.<p>

"There's some sort of magic here…" Eva frowned in concentration.

"Doing what?" Lily asked nervously.

"It seems to be casting a façade over the graveyard, anchoring it to… to the underworld."

"So this isn't actually Warrensville cemetery?" Michael asked.

"No, it is, but it's been distorted. There's something waiting for us."

"Is it the dead?" Lily asked. "Michael, can you sense any?"

"I can't sense dead, remember?" Michael reminded her. "Only got power over gems. Which by the way, there are many." He tugged his hand up, and glistening, coal black stones were thrust to the surface of the earth.

Suddenly there was a crunching of stones behind them. Michael whirled around. "It's a rat," he said in relief.

"Look, there are more of them." Lily pointed to where a couple more rats were scurrying in the gravel and dirt.

"They're coming towards us," Eva realized.

More and more were approaching them, swarming around them. Michael bounded forward, past the crowd, kicking a few with his shoes. "Come on!" he yelled. The rat's eyes glowed red. Michael should have realized it earlier. These weren't normal rats. They were bigger than normal, and had sharper, canine teeth. One launched itself at him. He yelled, and brandished his sword at it.

Lily and Eva sped after him, the rats running behind them.

"There! That has to be where we're meant to go!" Eva cried. In front of them were steps in the ground, as if leading to a dungeon. Beyond the steps were darkness, but as a descendant of Pluto, Michael figured he stood the best chance. He ran down the steps, into the black, Lily and Eva behind him.

They _were _in a dungeon. The area was large, and lit by candles. Skulls decorated the walls and floor, and as Michael moved, his shoe crunched against bones. Opposite them was a cell, iron barred, with a locked door. Through the bars, Michael could see the identity of the lone prisoner.

"Uncle Nico!" he cried out.

Nico was chained to the wall, his sword flung aside out of his reach. He was slumped against the wall, his black hair hiding his eyes. "Michael?" he asked.

Michael felt a surge of anger rush through him. He had always been close to his uncle Nico. He was always welcome at his and Will's place. To see him chained like this…

Suddenly, the rats swarmed in behind them, entering the dungeon. As they crossed the threshold, their skin melted away, leaving skeletal rodents, jumping at them, baring their teeth.

"Ok," Eva said, as she unsheathed her dagger. "That is just creepy."

Michael moved towards the door of Nico's cell, but before he could reach, the earth erupted in front of him.

Five skeletal warriors burst out in front of him. "Spartoi," he cursed. He had heard about these skeleton warriors, devilishly hard to kill. His father had once received one as a gift from Mars, but these skeletons were clearly not friendly.

The skeletons attacked. All three of them charged. Michael swung his sword at the first one, jumping back as it swung at him.

He heard Nico mutter something under his breath. Michael leapt forward, swinging his sword, and one of the warriors collapsed into a pile of bones.

"How did you kill it?" Eva asked. Nico slumped forwards, unconscious. Michael realised that Nico had helped him out, being son of the underworld and all. But how would he kill the rest?

Lily darted forward, blocking a blow from a skeleton.

"What are you doing?" Michael grunted.

Lily didn't answer, but instead picked up some keys from the pile of bones.

It took a second for Michael to understand. Keys! To Nico's cell! Lily dashed to the cell door. But there were tens of keys on the ring. It would take ages to try them all out!

"What's a skeleton doing with so many keys, huh?" Lily panted. She started trying them out.

Michael went into combat mode. He slashed and dodged and swung, but none of his strikes made any effect on the skeletons. Suddenly he felt a scattering on the back of his legs, and his heel erupted in pain. He stumbled. The rats!

Before another rat could pounce, on him, Lily shouted, "Stay back!" Michael nearly moved backwards himself. The charmspeak was strong, and whenever the rats tried to attack again, Lily shouted out a few commands.

"We can't kill them without Nico," Michael said to Eva between blows.

Eva ducked a sword strike. She frowned in concentration, before starting to mutter something under her breath. Michael saw Nico starting to stir. Healing magic!

Lily finally yelled in triumph, and with a clang the cell door swung open. Nico opened his eyes as Eva muttered a final line, and, registering the scene with shock, waved his hand.

Michael parried a blow, and smacked a skeleton to bits. Eva stabbed another, and Michael swung his sword with a yell, destroying the last two.

He ran towards Nico. "Uncle Nico! Are you okay?"

Nico smiled at him. "I'm fine. Thanks for rescuing me, all of you."

"What happened? Who kidnapped you?" Lily asked.

Nico frowned. "I don't know. I was out by the lake, when suddenly I fell unconscious. I woke up here."

"Do you know where the others are?" Eva said hopefully.

"The others?" Nico stared at her. "Others are gone too?"

Michael's heart sank. Nico clearly couldn't help them in finding the location of the others.

Suddenly Nico started. "I- I'm being transported."

"What?"

"Back to Camp Half-Blood." Nico was starting to fade. He grabbed Michael's arm. "Listen, Michael. If there are others who are gone, you should find them."

"But, what about you?"

"I'll be fine. This transportation… I don't know who's doing it, but it's not dangerous. I can sense it. I'll tell Camp what happened." He was nearly faded completely. "Good luck!"

And then he was gone.

"What do we do now?"

"Now?" Michael turned round, facing the light that peeked out from above the ground. "We go back to the ship."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. Review before you go, next chapter posted after 4 reviews. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Thanks for all reviews! **

**Next chapter has ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN. IT WILL BE POSTED SOONER IF I GET MORE REVIEWS. If I get enough reviews, it could be posted in an hour, or one day, or three. It depends. So review now! **

**Oh, also, enter the competition. It's really easy, just a character for Reyna's husband, it doesn't even have to be a made up one, it can be a character from the books who you think should be with her! and the reward is you get to see that take place in this story and any character of your own choice and creation be written about in this story! So enter now!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Antonio

"So you met some zombie rats, battled some undying skeletons, and saw Nico vanish?" Maia whistled. "Sounds fun."

Eva grimaced. "It was… different. But at least Nico's safe now." Michael nodded in agreement.

"So what now?" Reid asked. "Where do we go next?"

"Check the map, maybe," Adam wondered.

Michael took the map out of his pocket, and unfolded it, laying it on the table. Ant could see that a new location was glowing.

"Bridgebrace national park, Canada."

"So that's our next destination, then," Emma said.

"Do you think there'll be another person there for us to rescue?" Adam asked.

Damian frowned. "I think there might be. And…" he hesitated.

"What is it?" Aria asked. "You've thought of something, haven't you?"

"It's just, if we're going to individually rescue each one of the kidnapped heroes, perhaps the location is relevant?"

"What, like how it seems to be showing the closest location from our current whereabouts?" Amy asked.

"Yeah!" Damian said eagerly. "And also, you found Nico in a cemetery right?" Lily nodded.

"Which is exactly where you'd expect to find a son of Hades," Ant realized.

"Exactly!"

"So what, you think the location could be relevant to who's captured there?" Lina questioned.

Damian shrugged. "It makes sense."

"So who could we be rescuing next? Maybe we could figure it out from the next location?" Aria said thoughtfully.

Michael looked at the map. "Well it is in Canada… that's where my dad grew up. It could be him."

"Maybe…" Eva said, pulling the map towards herself. "But it's on a mountain, though. That makes it seem like it will be-"

"Dad!" Lily said.

Amy nodded. "I think it'll be dad. I can sense a storm coming too, more powerful as we get closer."

Michael nodded. "So if it is Jason…"

"I'll go," Amy said immediately. "I have storm powers anyway. I can deal with it."

"Me too. My water powers could be useful in a storm," Maia pointed.

Reid spoke up. "I should go too. It's a nature reserve. I could help."

"Ok then," Michael said. "Amy, Maia and Reid will go try and rescue Jason." He looked at Ant. "How long till we get to the park?"

Ant shrugged. "I'll input the co-ordinates to Festus, but I reckon it'll be about an hour. I'll sound the bell when we're nearly there."

"Thanks. Well, I guess that's it then."

* * *

><p>"Stupid engine block," Ant muttered. He was down in the engine room of the ship, trying to unblock one of the exhaust pipes. It needed some oiling- the ship hadn't travelled out of camp for a while now.<p>

He wished Leo was with him right now. His dad would do it easily, but Ant was still trying to acquaint himself with the messy engine room. He was a bit neater than that, more like his mum.

Once he had finished, he went above deck, to the dragonhead. It was freezing cold, rain pouring down. Ant couldn't see ahead of him due to the grey clouds. He laid a hand on Festus. "Doing alright, buddy?"

Festus creaked affectionately. The co-ordinates beeped. They were twenty minutes away from Bridgebrace park.

"Are you crazy?" Ant turned around to see Adam, his blonde hair soaked by the rain. "Why you up here? It's cold and wet. You should get back down."

Ant shrugged. "What d'you think? I'm driving the ship."

Adam smirked. "Shouldn't you wait till you've got a learners permit?"

"Does any demigod?" Ant smiled. It was refreshing to talk to his friend in this light manner. "What are you doing up here then?"

Adam shrugged. "Fresh air."

"Where's Aria?" Ant said casually over the constant sploshing of the rain on the deck.

"Talking to Lily and Emma in her cabin. Why?" Adam grinned knowingly. Ant just shrugged.

"Just wondering," he blushed.

There was a moment of silence, before Adam spoke. "Feel's weird doesn't it?" He elaborated when Ant looked at him. "Without our parents, I mean. They're meant to be the heroes, but now we have to rescue them."

Ant considered that. "Well, maybe it's our turn to be heroes."

Suddenly the ship lurched sideways. Ant heard a shriek below, before the ship righted itself.

Lina appeared above deck. "What was that?"

"The storm," Ant replied. "Call the others. We're nearly there." Ant turned around. He put his hand on Festus. "How is it?"

Festus groaned in reply.

"What did he say?" Adam asked.

Ant hesitated. "He said, that this isn't just any old storm. There's something powerful about it."

Adam grimaced. Ant focused harder. He could feel there was something odd with the ship… something out of place. Before he could find out what it was, Adam spoke up, peering through the mist, before looking at the map. "Hey, dude, we're there."

Ant nodded, his hand moving to the left. It was time for someone to be rescued, but something felt dangerous about the storm.

He rung the bell, the sound resounding across the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. Review for a quicker update- I'll post it tomorrow afternoon if I get enough, and enter the Reyna competition!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will be posted after I get some reviews. **

**If I get four reviews, I will publish the next chapter today! ****It's pre-written, so the only thing I'm waiting for before publishing it is reviews. So enjoy the chapter and get reviewing!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Amy

Amy thought she knew _storm_.

Oh, how wrong she was.

The thing outside was more like a hurricane, the wind howling, rain pouring down, lightning flickering down, everywhere, flashes of light illuminating the grey clouds.

She grabbed Maia's hand, and took Reid's in the other. They couldn't afford to get separated. She could feel the ship moving outwards, away from the heart of the storm. They had realised the mountaintop was their destination, so they had agreed to drop the three of them down as close as possible, as far as the ship could make it. If they needed help, they just had to send a signal.

Amy forged forwards. They couldn't be too far from the mountaintop, couldn't afford to take to long. They would freeze out here, if they weren't struck by lightning first.

Of course, Amy jinxed it. There was a flash ahead of them, blindingly bright, before a split second later, there was a loud BOOM! Amy dived forward instinctively, hitting the ground low, the other two tumbling down with her. It was a stupid mistake. It wouldn't protect them from the lightning; it just slowed them down.

Amy knew something was wrong. It felt like the storm was pulsing, magical even. Dangerous, more dangerous than any normal storm. It was like the storm… was attacking them.

Amy tensed. "Move!" she screamed. She scrambled upwards, pulling Reid and Maia with her. They just managed to avoid the lightning strike that crashed down behind them.

"Run!" Amy yelled over the storm, which was definitely trying to kill them now. They leaped forward, sprinting up the mountain. It couldn't be much further now, till they reached the top. The wind was rushing against them, howling in Amy's ears, there was going to be a lightning strike soon, Amy could fee-

Suddenly Amy tumbled out into a clearing. The air was calm and visible. They were in a protected bubble in the top of the green mountain. The storm was still raging on, but they were safe from it in their little dome of peace.

"What… what is this?" Reid asked.

"The wind can't get closer to us, for some reason," Maia wondered.

"They're storm spirits," Amy realised. "That's why the storm is so powerful, and why it seems like they're trying to kill us. It's the biggest gathering of storm spirits I've ever seen…"

"So why aren't they killing us now?"

"They can't get to us yet, not while we're here. But they're getting closer, like slowly they're breaking through a barrier."

Suddenly there was a small groan. Amy whirled round. In the centre of the mountain, the peak, her father was tied against a pole, leaning back on it, slumped against the ground.

"Dad!" Amy cried, running over to him. He was conscious, but weak, devoid of energy. While there was no visible mark on him, he was sallow and tired.

Jason just smiled weakly at her. Suddenly Amy felt a push in her gut. Her father closed his eyes, scowling in concentration. Amy realised that her father was keeping the storm spirits back, but he didn't have enough energy to sustain it for much longer.

Maia ran over, and unsheathed her dagger. She cut the ropes loose, and Jason sighed in relief. "Now how are we meant to get out of here?" Maia asked.

"We can't, can we?" Reid asked tentatively. "Not while the storm spirits are here."

Amy nodded. "My dad's holding them back, but he can't do it for much longer. I'll see what I can do." Amy gulped. She wasn't sure she could do anything. "Maia, try and dissemble the storm spirits, using your powers. Reid, defend my dad from any storm spirits that break through the barrier." They both nodded.

Amy moved forward, and closed her eyes. She thrust her hands in the air, and summoned a lightning strike. She lowered the air pressure with a pop, the rain coming down faster and more furious.

They wanted storm? Amy would give it to them.

Her father's energy was depleting, so Amy took over the job. She fought each storm spirit, fighting storm with storm, disintegrating them. She could feel Maia separating them, wreaking havoc to them, before Amy struck the final blow. Her eyes closed, she could feel the storm, the energy surging through her.

Now that she had moved to the offensive, the barrier keeping the storm back was weaker. Some got through, but Reid quickly took care of them by putting his pan pipes to his lips.

The last few spirits were disintegrating, the storm finishing. Finally Amy lowered her hands, opening her eyes.

The grass was wet and muddy, but the sky was clear, the rain stopped. Maia looked at her, impressed. "That was something."

Amy blushed. "It wasn't that much."

"No, you don't realise," Reid said, awestruck, "You were part of the storm, the lightning around you. It was kind of scary but awesome."

"Amy," Jason croaked.

Amy rushed over to her dad. "Dad, are you okay?"

Jason smiled. "I'm fine. More than fine. That was a nice display of storm powers right there. Granddad would be proud." Jason sat up. "I can feel myself being dragged away. I'll be gone soon. All of you be careful."

"But how did you get kidnapped?" Maia asked.

"There was a green light in the big house, and then I was gone. I can't remember anything else." Suddenly Jason coughed, before being slipped away back to camp half blood.

Amy stood up straight. "Come on. Hopefully the ship will be here soon."

"Wait, what's that?" Amy looked to where Reid was pointing. In the distance there was a group of weird creatures, bounding there way towards them. They were in a large pack, and moving towards them with frightening speed.

"Are those… lions?" Amy asked.

Maia frowned. "Something tells me they'll be a lot worse than that."

Reid raised his pan pipes to his lips and started playing, a soft-spoken melody. The trees near the pack of creatures suddenly started falling, encasing them in a dome of vegetation, trapping them.

"Reid, that's amazing!" Amy exclaimed.

"It won't last very long though. They'll soon get out of it. We need to leave here, now."

Suddenly, there was a rush of air behind them. The Argo II was approaching them, its sails billowing in the wind, the rope ladder dropping down the side.

"Just in time," Maia smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Liked the chapter? Tell me! Next chapter posted after reviews, as I said next one will be posted TODAY, IF I GET FOUR REVIEWS. So if you want to read the next chapter now, just review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for those reviews, some of them were really uplifting!**

**Astroboyosh: Maia has the same powers as Percy- she can control water. **

**So, as per usual, next chapter has been written already. However it will only be posted after some reviews and some entries to the Reyna competition. Some of you have entered by reviewing, some by PM- thank you to those who have, and others please enter! If you want to know the details of the competition see the authors note at the bottom of chapter 1. Only after some entries will I post it. So if i get that I will post tomorrow or wednesday, otherwise friday/weekend. So get entering now, it's really easy!**

**Enjoy this chapter, and oh, for all of you who like Eragon- the Inheritance Cycle books, please read my new story, A New Beginning!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Aria 

"Wow," Aria managed to get out.

"I know right." Adam grinned.

"How did you-?"

"Ant showed it to me earlier."

The armoury was almost as good as the one back at camp half blood. Rows of gleaming swords, pointed spears, strung bows. It was amazing.

The door swung open. Lily and Emma walked in. "Sorry we're late," Emma said, "we got delayed by my brother on the wa- woah." Lily whistled in appreciation.

The Argo II was floating in the clouds a short distance off from the mountain where Maia, Reid and Amy went off to rescue Jason. Ant was waiting above deck with Michael for a signal, while the others rested.

Aria walked forward, tracing a lightly across the celestial bronze weapons, harmless to mortals, but deadly to monsters. Her hand came to a rest at the bow and arrow section. She picked one up and balanced it in her palm.

Adam smiled. "Finally, getting a new bow. It can only be an upgrade from your last one."

Aria loved using a bow and arrow, something she clearly hadn't got from her father. Unfortunately, her old bow had gotten creaky and rusted, and had broke only a couple of weeks ago.

Aria looked at Adam, her twin brother, sideways. She knew him well enough to know that he had brought her here on purpose, hoping she would take a new bow.

"Well, it's better than that crop cutter of yours," she smiled.

"Theristis is a great sword," Adam said, mock offended, unsheathing his blue tinted sword. The name Theristis, while it meant warrior, or reaper, in Greek, could also mean harvester, which was always a sore spot for Adam. Over time though, he had gotten used to Aria's endless teasing.

Suddenly, Aria spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She walked over and pulled out a bow from a lower rack. She stared at it for a second, taking it in. The bow was breathtaking.

It was long and sleek, a polished black bow with hints of dark blue, elegantly curved. She could feel the power and the tension as the bow balanced perfectly in her hand, the grip moulding into her relaxed palm. She took out the quiver of arrows as well, twenty deadly, blue-feathered arrows, with celestial bronze, deadly sharp tips.

"It's perfect," she breathed.

Emma nodded in agreement. "I think my dad would approve."

"Why don't we try it out?" Adam volunteered.

Before anyone could respond, the ship shook. Aria stumbled. Suddenly, it ceased, and Aria caught her balance.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

Aria exchanged a look with her brother. "I think we better go upstairs."

* * *

><p>Turned out the storm had stopped. Amy, Reid and Maia were on the deck, having just climbed up the ladder.<p>

"We need to get out of here," said Maia, cutting to the chase.

Reid nodded in agreement. "There's some pack of creatures following us. We should move."

Ant nodded, and swerved the ship round, sailing through the air.

"How did it go?" Adelina asked.

Amy smiled. "We managed to rescue dad." She explained what had happened on the mountain.

"So we were right, about the location being relevant?" Damian asked.

"Seems like it," Reid agreed.

"What's the next location then?" Adam asked.

Michael studied the map. "Beaver Island, Michigan."

"Beaver Island?" Antonio raised an eyebrow as he locked the location in on Festus' GPS. "The satellite imagery shows that it's pretty empty. A beach island owned privately."

"A beach island?" Eva asked. "Sound's like it'll be-"

"Calypso," Aria finished. Everyone nodded. "I think I should go," Aria blurted out. Everyone looked at her, and she turned red. "I have a feeling… I've dreamed about an island. This could be it."

Eva nodded. "If it is mom, I'd like to go too."

"Me too! I can help mom!" Adelina said enthusiastically.

Michael looked at them. He scratched his head. "Well, ok then. Ant, how long till we get there?"

"Tomorrow afternoon I would say. Festus will be a bit slower. He was heavily affected by the storm, but I'll try and fix it tomorrow."

"Well if we have tomorrow morning, we should have a training session," Adam suggested. "It could help, you know, working as a team."

Michael nodded. "That's a good idea, Adam. So tomorrow, training, but for now, I think we should all catch some rest. It's dark, and we've had a long day."

* * *

><p><em>It was a sunny day at Camp Half-Blood. Aria was standing outside the Poseidon cabin, birds flying above. She could see some campers practising sword fighting in the distance. For some reason there were far fewer cabins. <em>

_ Suddenly, the campers started to move more slowly. The birds flew centimetres a second, each flap taking minutes to complete. Time had slowed down. The sea started to rage, tidal waves hitting the camp. Fire started burning, devouring the cabins. Aria started to yell for help, but the fire reached her too, burning, overtaking her-_

_ Suddenly she appeared in Camp Jupiter this time. She was in New Rome, in the fountain plaza, the gate that linked the two camps to her right. The earth started to shake, the buildings collapsing. The gushing water from the fountain began to trickle to a halt, and instead the pumps started shooting sand. The whole city was collapsing. Aria herself was being dragged downwards, sinking to the earth, till the ground was at her face, and she couldn't breathe, and-_

_ She was gone again, standing on the top of the gate now. She was Aetos, the eagle guardian who watched over the gate. Green mist started to overtake both camps, every inch being covered, taken, swallowed, destroyed by an indestructible force, and behind it, a maniacal laughter. Soon the mist overtook her, and the vision changed. _

_ This time she saw the beach island, an idyllic paradise. _Be ready, my dear, _a voice whispered to her. It almost sounded like her mom, but more powerful, more godly even… _You shall receive the warning here. Take heed, for it could destroy you, all of you… _And Aria was floating away from the island, higher and higher. _

_ She could hear her parents calling out to her. "Mum?" she cried out. "Dad?" There was a response, a calling of her name. She tried to run towards it, but she was being dragged away, going, and-_

Aria burst upwards, gasping from her dream. Though she hadn't fully understood it, she could tell one thing.

It most definitely did _not_ mean something good.

* * *

><p><strong>Credit to anyone who can figure out what the dream means- or at least the beginning of it. It's not too hard!<strong>

**Like I said, next chapter posted after some entries to the Reyna competition.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the later-than-usual update. I wanted to post it Friday evening but I was busy and so couldn't get around to it- and the fanfiction was down the whole of saturday so I couldn't post anything! So sorry for that, but here it is now. **

**Thanks for all reviews, and many thanks to the submissions for the Reyna competition. Some of you were closer to interpreting the dream than others (:p), but I can tell you none of you have got it fully right yet. **

**The next chapter will be posted after some submissions and reviews. If there's not enough it will be posted next friday/weekend, but if I get quite some, I'll be happy to post it tomorrow/tuesday! So get reviewing, and get submitting ideas for the Reyna competition (details in chapter 1).**

* * *

><p><strong>Update: I've had some requests, so I'm adding a guide to the legacies here. You can always refer back to it later on in the story :) It has their parentage and age. <strong>

**The Jackson Family- Percy and Annabeth **

**Maia- 16, Aria and Adam (twins)- 14, Damian- 12**

**Zhang Family- Frank and Hazel**

** Michael-16, Emma-13 **

**Grace Family- Jason and Piper **

**Amy- 15, Lily- 13, Hector- 8 **

**Valdez Family- Leo and Calypso **

**Eva- 16, Antonio (Ant)- 14, Adelina (Lina) -12**

**I just added it as it might come in useful for this chapter, if you can't remember all the legacies yet. This guide is also in chapter 2 (bottom a/n). I most likely won't be posting this in any of the other chapters, so if, for some bizarre reason, you can't remember how old a legacy is, or who their parents are, you can refer to this guide, or the identical one in chapter 2. Their powers won't be here though- this should be evident in the story. If you really wanna know though and can't be bothered to find out while reading the chapter, all their powers are mentioned during chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Aria

Aria stood on the deck, hugging herself to protect her bare arms from the chilly breeze. Ant, who was standing next to her, looked at her.

"Oh, d'you want my jacket?" he asked, blushing.

Aria smiled. "No, it's fine. I'll be warm enough once we start."

"Oh. Okay, then." He paused. "Listen, Aria-"

"Okay, guys," Michael said to the group gathered on the deck. "I know it's cold, but we'll be at Beaver Island soon, and I thought it might be a good time to do some training. You know, as a group. It could come useful on this quest."

"So what are we doing?" asked Adelina.

"Capture the flag," Maia responded.

Michael nodded. "Yup. We'll use the deck as the playing area- it should be big enough. The door will act as a halfway line. And obviously, all weapons have to be rubber, and no harming with powers. I think Eva's got that covered with enchantments?" He looked at her.

She nodded. "Yup. It took some time, but you'll all be safe, long enough for the game at least."

"What are the teams?" Damian asked.

Michael shrugged. "Random, probably. I'm going to hand out a hat. It has six red pieces and six blue. Everyone take one randomly."

The hat was passed round and soon reached Aria. She closed her eyes, and thrusted her hand in the hat, reaching out. She turned over the piece of coloured paper. Red.

"Okay, red on that side and blue on the other?" Adam guessed. Everyone moved to their side.

Aria surveyed her team-mates. Michael was on her team, as well as Amy and Reid. Ant was also here, grinning for some reason. And next to her was her younger brother, a nervous expression on his face.

"Hey." She put a hand on Damian's shoulder. "You'll do just fine. Plus, we need you for strategizing. Thanks to you, we've got an advantage."

Damian smiled weakly, but it was short-lived. "Unless I mess up."

Aria shook her head firmly. Michael cleared his throat. "So, I think we should send one person to get to the flag, while the others try and tackle the rest of the team." He looked at Damian.

Damian nodded. "Just keep them all focused."

"But who should be the person to go for the flag?" Reid asked.

"I think Aria," Amy said. "It would make sense. She's quick."

Damian nodded. "Yeah, but," he turned to Aria, "you shouldn't try and go for it straight away. They'll be expecting that. Wait a bit."

Michael nodded. "Yep. Damian, you defend our flag. Ant, Amy, Reid and I will fight them, and so will you Aria, but when they're distracted, go for the flag. Everyone clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Cool." Michael turned to face the other team. "Ready?" Maia nodded.

Festus, who Ant had programmed to referee the game, started a ten second timer.

When it reached zero, everything turned hectic.

The first thing that happened was that Maia raised her hands, and a wave of water swept over their side and crashed into them. It didn't do any damage, but Aria was now soaking wet.

Aria was about to retaliate, but Reid raised his pan pipes to his lips, and immediately sea vines started to creep out from the water, tying themselves around Maia.

Michael took the opportunity to race forward, sword raised, but Lily immediately uttered a command, slowing him down with her charmspeak. Eva drew her dagger. Even a dulled Michael could still be a threat.

While the fighting ensued, with Ant, Leo-style, drawing a hammer out, and charging towards Adam, Aria noticed that Adelina was about to use her fire powers to destroy the vines. Aria drew an arrow, the tip dulled to rubber, and fired it. The bow was exhilarating, and the mark was true, and while it didn't harm her, it knocked her off balance. Before she could try again, Amy charged forwards, the air crackling around her. Lina shot a blast of fire, trying to slow her down.

Maia managed to break free of the vine, and continued to use her water powers, managing to soak Damian. But Reid continued to retaliate, and soon they were engaged in an intense combat.

She noticed Lily was starting to creep forward, and Aria immediately shot an arrow, dazing her. Aria immediately had to change target. Maia, who was starting to overcome Reid, faced an arrow hurtling towards her.

Ant was managing to throw Eva, who was still battling with Michael, off balance with his hammer, but Adam was slowly beating him back with his sword strokes.

Aria realised this was her chance. She ran forward, but at the same time noticed Lily was advancing towards their side. But Aria had no time to stop her- Damian would have to deal with it. Plus, she was certain she could make it to the flag in time, it was completely open, with everyone else preoccupied.

Aria lunged forward, her fingers curling around the pole of the flag. She smiled in triumph. No one had even noticed her, she could make it back to her side in time.

She had only just started running, when she was knocked sideways, by- by an eagle?

Emma! She had forgotten about her, who had transformed into a bird early on amid the fighting, guarding the flag.

Aria rolled forward, dodging another strike. Emma transformed back into human.

Aria could see Damian fighting off Lily, who hadn't managed to get the flag yet. Michael was recovering his senses, but Maia's water strikes were affecting him too. Eva continued to spar him, while at the same time dodging Ant's blows, who was getting beaten back by Adam. Lina was engaged in close combat with Amy, the crackling electricity sparking the fire. Everyone was focused.

Aria knew what to do. She had to make it to the other side, she was so close.

She leapt forward. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Emma, eagle once again, swooping towards her. But Aria could make it, she had to make it…

Suddenly there was a loud BOOM! and Aria and everyone else were thrown sideways, as the ship grinded to a halt.

"What just happened?" Amy asked.

Aria looked around. She could see an island not too far away- Beaver Island.

"Why have we stopped here?" she asked.

Ant frowned, as he listened to Festus creaking. "There's some kind of magical force. The ship can't go any further."

"Then how are we going to get to Beaver island?" Eva said urgently.

Lily pointed over the side of the ship. "I would guess by that."

* * *

><p>Aria was ready to climb down the ladder. Michael nodded at her.<p>

"You'll be fine. Maia will be controlling the currents to help you go faster."

Aria nodded. Michael, Maia, Eva, Adelina and her were the only ones left on the deck. Everyone else had gone below deck, preparing for the shudder.

Eva started to descend the ladder. As soon as she crossed the magical barrier, the ship shuddered. Aria had to balance herself.

She was next. She was about to start climbing, when Ant hurried up the deck.

"Oh, Aria! Wait!" he ran forward to her. Aria looked at him. He held his palms out. Lying on it was on of her blue-feathered arrows. "I found it. Take it."

Aria smiled. "Oh, thanks."

Ant hesitated. "Good luck," he said, before hugging his sister, wishing her the same, and walking back below deck.

Aria descended, and she could see the ship shake as she passed the barrier.

She dropped down on the raft, a wooden log square. It was amazing it was floating. It had appeared when the ship had been stopped.

Eva smiled at her, as Lina also came down. "Ready?" she asked them. They both nodded, and with Maia's current pushing them faster, the raft started to move towards the beach island in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the whole trainingcapture the flag scene? I had a lot of fun writing it, showcasing everyone's abilities. **

**Next chapter after reviews and submissions for Reyna competition! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So, hey guys. I realise this update was later than usual, but that was for a good reason. Honestly, I'm quite disappointed with the amount (or lack thereof) of reviews/feedback my story got last chapter. To the one person who did review:**

**Guest 345- thanks for your review! I can't tell you how nice it was to see. I can see that you're quite close with your prediction, but not entirely... :)**

**So yes, the next chapter will be posted whenever I get some reviews or feedback! Otherwise, I just feel like I'm wasting my time writing this. :(**

**So, if that's tomorrow, then I'll post it then, if it's next week, or two weeks, then it'll be then. The next chapter's already written, so the only thing I'm waiting for is reviews. **

**So review, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Eva

Honestly, at this point, Eva would have been happy for a group of skeletons, or evil rats. Even a storm would've been good. Anything would be better than this.

Instead, she would die of boredom.

She was lying on her back, the winter sun not providing much warmth. It wasn't too cold, but it certainly wasn't beach weather.

Aria was splashing a hand through the water, communicating to some fish. Lina was tapping a finger on the wood.

The raft moved painfully slowly. It had been alright first, but when Maia's current became weaker due to the distance, it become a lot slower. It became even worse when they were nearly completely relying on the natural tide. It had been twenty minutes, something that seemed like a lifetime to Eva.

On the bright side, they were nearly there.

After another gruelling five minutes, the raft gently washed up on the shore of Beaver Island.

The island was fairly small. Beyond the beach was mainly sparse woodland, but on one side of the island there was a small village.

"So this is Beaver Island?" Lina asked. "Where are the beavers?"

Eva smiled. "I think it's quite nice. But where do you think we're meant to go?"

"I would say there," Aria responded, nudging Eva with her elbow. To the right, there seemed to be disturbances going on, leaves shaking.

"Could be mortals," Eva observed.

"Well why don't we find out?" Lina said, trudging forward.

* * *

><p>It turned out it <em>wasn't<em> mortals. It was… well, Eva wasn't entirely sure what it was.

They were in front of a large clearing in these woodlands. There was no sign of Calypso, or any of the captured heroes, but Eva could sense something. Her titan powers included magical sense as well as healing.

In fact, there seemed to be more than one thing here. Leaves were being shaken in the clearing, the ground being disturbed, and Eva could swear she heard _voices_.

Aria stepped forward into the clearing, Eva and Lina right behind her. A cold breeze rushed past them. The hairs on the back of Eva's neck stood up.

"You should not have come here, descendants of the gods," a voice hissed.

Eva spun round. The voice came out of thin air.

"Who are you?" she cried. "Where are you?"

The wind rushed around them, pushing them into the middle of the clearing.

"You cannot see us, but we are here," another voice emanated.

"What are you?" Lina asked.

"We are spirits."

"Invisible spirits," Eva realised. "Like the ones on mum's island. Do you have her?"

The voices hissed in distaste. "They are like us, yes, but they are subservient, weak. We are much darker, we shall not bow down! Yes, we have your mother, but you shall not find her. To us, you shall perish!"

The wind closed in on them, forcing them away from each other. It closed in on them.

"Wait!" Aria cried. "Why are you angry?"

"BECAUSE WE WERE FORGOTTEN! BANISHED FROM THE REALMS OF CONSCIOUSNESS!" The voices cried out together, making Eva jump. "We were just spirits, worth nothing to everyone. We faded away to nearly nothing, and now we shall have our revenge."

The wind rushed against Eva's face. She opened her mouth to speak, but cold air attacked her.

"No more words," the voice said. "Now, you die."

The spirits charged. Eva couldn't see them, but she could feel them, cold air sucking the life out of Eva.

She waved her dagger, and the celestial bronze made the spirits back away for a second, but soon they returned. Lina tried to shoot a burst of fire, but it soon died, the spirits overpowering it. Aria tried to dodge, roll out of the way, but she couldn't escape. She was started to look faint. Eva realised that she felt light-headed. She couldn't go on like this for much longer.

She did the only thing she could think of. She fell back on her mother's one, strongest power, the one she liked to use.

She remembered her father used to say that it was more powerful than anything else, and Eva had inherited it.

Like her mother, Eva began to sing.

It was a soft, flowing melody. Her mother used to sing it to her when she was younger. It was a song saying, however far you were from home, your family was always with you. That you _were_ at home, and loved.

The song came out naturally, like breathing. Aria looked at her, awestruck, and Lina had a smile on her face.

The song came to end, and Eva realised the spirits were becoming _visible_, their true form apparent.

As the song ended, the spirits were there. They were just normal human spirits, and they smiled at her.

"How?" Eva asked.

One spirit stepped forward, a bearded man. When he spoke, Eva recognised it was the spirit who spoke earlier, but his voice was different now, warmer. "Thank you, Eva Valdez. Your singing reminded us that we were not gone. It brought us back, saved us from our own bitterness, and for that we are grateful."

"Can we have our mother back then?" Lina asked.

The spirit smiled. "Of course. We shall be off, back to where we belong." His smile faded. "I warn you, your journey shall not be easy." And with that he was gone.

Calypso appeared, sitting down in the middle of the clearing, coughing.

"Mum!" Eva ran towards her, Lina behind her.

Calypso pulled them into an embrace. "Eva, Lina, I'm so glad you're okay." She kissed them both. "I don't have much time."

She grabbed Aria's wrist. "Aria."

Aria nodded. "The warning," she muttered.

"Yes. Don't…" Calypso was starting to fade. "Don't trust the star's gift."

"What the immortal horse does that mean?" Lina asked, but Calypso was already gone.

* * *

><p>Eva climbed up the top of the ladder. Once she reached the top, Michael offered her a hand.<p>

"Thanks," she said when she was on board. He smiled.

They soon told everyone what had happened. "Where's the next location?" Lily asked

Michael opened the map. They both put their finger on the location, and their hands met. Eva blushed, and they both pulled their hand's away.

"Dime, Iowa."

Ant nodded.

"Who do you think it will be?" Emma asked.

Michael shrugged. "There doesn't seem to be a clue."

"So we should figure it out, and decide who's going when we get there," Damian suggested. Everyone nodded.

"What do you think don't trust the star's gift means?" Aria asked.

No one was sure. Michael spoke up. "Look, we don't know. We shouldn't worry too much about it. Hopefully it will become clear."

Adam nodded. "In the mean time, it's dark. I think we should all have some rest."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Calypso's warning means? What is the star's gift, and why shouldn't they trust it? Tell me what you think in the reviews!<strong>

**Also, as many of you may have guessed, I don't know what the places I write about (eg. Beaver Island, Dime- Iowa, Warrensville) are actually like. I'm just picking places on the map that fit with my story, and then writing about them how I please. So sorry for any geographical or local errors about the places! It's not meant to be factual!**

**So review before you go, as the next chapter will only be posted after some reviews. No earlier, no later. **


	10. Chapter 9

**You. Guys. Are. Awesome. This update is quick because you guys actually responded! Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me :) **

**Guest: Thanks! That's quite a good idea, I'll go back and start adding that in!**

**geekyglamour413: I'm glad you like the story! And now you have planted that idea in my head... maybe I should write a fic about it :D**

**Thanks to Guest3456 and NinjagoZaneLover for your nice reviews too! Some of your guesses were quite interesting, but you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Apologies for the slightly filler-y/short chapter, but it had to be done. It introduces something important.**

**Also, to DemigodVenaurora, this chapter is when the certain character is introduced :) To others, please also enter the Reyna Commpetition (details and prizes in chapter 1)**

**Same goes for the next chapter- it will be posted after some reviews! If I get a similar response to this chapter, it will be posted tomorrow, or even today! So get reviewing!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Antonio

Ant stood at the wheel of the Argo II, Festus warming him, protecting him from the chill of the night. It was around four in the morning, but still no sign of the sun. They weren't too far from Iowa, and they were flying low, passing empty farm fields.

Ant was worried about the ship. Festus had taken to flying low, because the winds higher up made it harder to fly for him. Ant suspected the storm when they had rescued Jason had taken it's toll.

Maia was standing near the back of the ship, looking at the fields as they passed them by. It had been her turn to take watch, and Ant wasn't due for night watch tonight, but he had woken up half an hour ago. He didn't even feel tired. He had come up here, offering to take Maia's place, but she refused, and now they were both here. Ant suspected that Maia, like himself, embraced the cool, fresh air.

It was a dark night, but there seemed to be one star in the sky, shining more brightly than usual. Ant found it peaceful.

Festus creaked merrily. Ant placed a hand on his head. "What's up, bud? You hanging in there all right?" Ant sighed. He promised himself that when he got a chance he would go down to the engine room and do some routine checks.

Suddenly Maia cried out it alarm. "Look! Ant!"

Ant rushed over to that side. In the distance were a group of hellhounds, facing off a dark haired boy who looked about sixteen, who was holding out a celestial bronze spear, trying to ward them off- but he was about to be overpowered.

Ant cursed. Festus slowed to a halt, now near the boy. The gangplank lowered, and before Ant rushed off, he pulled the alarm, hoping someone would wake up.

Ant and Maia ran to the boy. There were five hellhounds, all drooling, and their red eyes glowing in the dark.

Maia launched forward with her dagger, shredding one into dust. Ant responded likewise, smashing one with his hammer. The boy, who Ant just realised was suffering from an open wound, a large gash on his side, rejuvenated, swiped forward with his spear. Together, they disintegrated the last few hellhounds.

The boy winced in pain. There were now others on the deck, and Michael ran down, and before the boy could collapse, guided him up the gangway. Eva rushed over, and immediately poured some nectar onto the wound, which started to heal.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"We just passed him by, fighting hell hounds," Ant explained.

Michael patiently waited for him to recover his breath. "What's your name?" he asked him when he had.

The boy straightened up. He was tall and lean with tanned skin, short black hair and dark blue eyes. He surveyed them all, a bit taken aback. "Kane," he said, slightly warily. His eyes scanned Ant, before lingering on Maia for a second. He nodded at both of them. "Thanks for saving me."

"Don't worry about it," Ant replied.

"Who are you people?" Kane asked.

"We… we're legacies. We're on a quest," Michael responded. "Are you a demigod?"

Kane shifted. "I'm a son of Kratos. He's a titan," he added when everyone looked confused, "but a good one! He's the titan of energy and force. He's pretty unknown."

"Why were you in a field fighting off some hellhounds instead of at camp?" Adam questioned. "Are you on a quest?"

Kane shook his head. "Actually, I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood for the first time."

"Camp Half-Blood? That's so far away!" Reid exclaimed.

Kane nodded. "My mum, uh, well, she died recently. I've always been able to fight for myself, so for a while I stayed with some of my friends further up north, fending for ourselves, living in a care home. Then Kratos revealed himself, gave me some weapons," he held up his spear, "and told me to go to Camp Half-Blood. I misjudged. I thought I could make it, but monsters started chasing me."

Michael considered it. "We're on a quest to find our missing parents. You won't be able to make it back to Camp Half-Blood by yourself, and we don't have time to go back. You'll have to come with us, till the end of the quest."

Kane gave a crooked smile. "Sounds fun."

* * *

><p>Ant looked at the GPS in front of him. It was morning, the sun now firmly in the sky. They were nearly at Dime now, and Adam was next to him with the map, working out which way to go.<p>

Everyone was on the deck, enjoying the rare sunlight. Kane was hovering nearby a chatting Maia and Eva. Maia had been chosen by chance to show Kane around, and introduce him to everybody.

Finally, Kane seemed to get bored and wandered over to Ant.

"Hey," he smiled at them. "Ant right? You saved me. And Adam, yes?"

They both nodded. "What are you doing?" he asked them.

"Working our way to the destination on the map," Adam said. Maia had already explained to him the situation, so Kane simply nodded.

"Look," he said suddenly.

In front of the sailing ship were acres of grassy fields, all with mole hills and underground tunnels stretching throughout.

"That's it," Ant said. "We're there."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that? What d'you think of Kane? <strong>

**Next chapter posted, as per usual, after reviews. Can be posted tomorrow or even today if lot's of people review! So if you're reading this, and want to read the next chapter now, review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow- thanks for all the reviews! You guys really responded, so here's the next chapter. **

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed! Some of you had some interesting theories and comments- thank you for taking the time to review. **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO ENTER THE REYNA COMPETITION. All submissions need to be in before the end of the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will be posted like usual after some reviews, the more reviews the quicker the update, but I also want some submissions for the Reyna competition- (details in a/n at end of chapter 1). The prize really is worth it- and it's so simple to enter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Damian

A draught blew through the small tunnels. Damian shivered involuntarily. He felt like a rodent, forced to creep around in the dirt.

They were in a small underground tunnel, barely tall enough for Michael. The dirt didn't look solid enough for this not to collapse, but there must have been magic involved, because Michael reassured him it was stable.

They soon reached another crossroads. The tunnels were riddled with them, a seemingly endless maze.

"Which way?" Adam asked.

Michael closed his eyes. "That way," he said uncertainly, pointing left. Damian swiped the torch with the flame, lighting it. In case they needed to make their way back, they could just follow the lit torches, which hung off the wall.

They had decided it was most likely Hazel who would need rescuing in this dirt maze, and so Damian, Adam and Michael had volunteered to go.

Everything was currently quiet, which was strange. They, so far, hadn't run into anything which was out of the ordinary.

They continued walking down the maze, deciding to turn left on every crossroad, as for some reason Michael's underground senses were suppressed here. They had to reach Hazel eventually, Damian figured. He just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

"This place is creepy," Adam muttered.

Damian agreed. He preferred it when was light, which is why he had volunteered to hold the flame.

Suddenly they reached a dead end. Despite the passage being tiny, the wall in front of them seemed to stretch upwards forever.

"Maybe we're meant to climb it?" Michael asked, putting a foot on a rock which was sticking out, using it as a hold. Michael closed his eyes, and more rocks protruded out, and Michael climbed onwards. Adam started to follow him, but Damian waited, not yet extinguishing the flame and joining them.

"I'm not su-" Damian was cut off by a groan, as Michael's foothold began to get smaller, and he slipped, thumping the ground.

Damian quickly gave him a square of ambrosia, and he swallowed it down whole.

"You can't climb it. There's something preventing it."

Adam dropped down to the ground.

"So which way?" he asked.

"Look!" Damian said, pointing at the wall. There was writing engraved on the stone. He wasn't sure if it had always been there, or it had just appeared.

"_Forward lies death,_" he read, "_but going back may give you another chance._"

"What does that mean?" Adam asked. Suddenly there was a cold wind, freezing, bitter, and Damian's torch went out.

He whirled round. Suddenly there were two passages behind them, and no flames in either.

"We need to go back," Michael realized, "but which one is the way we came from?"

Damian's instinct pulled him towards the left path, but he ran his fingers through the ashes in the torches of the right- they were warm, as if they'd just been lit. The ones of the left were cold.

"So we go right?" Adam asked, making his way towards the right passage.

Damian's head throbbed. "No!" he cried. "I have a- no, not that way. It's trickery. Left is the right path."

Michael hesitated, but then shrugged. "Hey, you got Athena in you. Let's hope your instincts are right."

They went through the left tunnel, running now. All of them wanted to rescue Hazel and get out of here as quickly as possible.

Damian let go of the flame, the torch being useless now anyway. He trusted his instincts his memory. They had turned the wrong way in this maze before, but now they had to take the right path.

Adam held his sword, Theristis, up, the celestial bronze providing enough light to shine the way forward. Soon Michael started to frown in concentration.

"We're nearly there," he realised.

They burst out into a larger cavern. In the centre was a rocky table, and lying unconscious on it was Hazel. Unfortunately, a bunch of dracaenae blocked their way, keeping Hazel imprisoned.

"Demigod spawn," one of the dracaenae hissed viciously.

"Well…" Adam said. "This could be a problem."

The dracaenae charged. Adam and Michael slashed and parried, for them natural instincts. They were used to fighting, were good at it. Damian, however, was a thinker. Sure, he could lead them through a maze, but put him in a fight? He was next to useless.

He drew his short sword, almost like a Roman gladius. He swung at the nearest snake creature, trying to hold his own. Michael and Adam were forging their way forwards, but Damian was left behind, struggling, being overpowered to monsters. However many he disintegrated to dust, more just appeared in its place.

Adam jumped back, and with their combined effort they destroyed the last of the dracaenae remaining. Michael ran to Hazel, and poured some nectar into an already fading Hazel. Suddenly colour came back to her face, but quickly faded away as she disappeared into the background.

Hazel spluttered. Her eyes opened. "Michael?" She smiled.

Michael simply nodded back, grinning.

"I'm nearly gone," Hazel said. "Stay safe, all of you."

After Hazel had disappeared, Michael stood up.

"Time to go?" Damian asked.

Before anyone could respond, the dirt ceiling of the cavern crashed down on them. A fully sized manticore roared at them, the sound reverberating into Damian's bones.

There was no time for a delay. Together they charged. The manticore swiped a paw at Damian, but he just about managed to dodge. They continued their furious onslaught, and the manticore was surrounded. But it didn't go down without sinking its teeth in Michael first. He cried out in pain, before the manticore was dead.

Damian rushed over to him. The wound was bad. He applied nectar, but it wasn't enough.

"We need to get him to the ship," Damian told Adam.

"That way." Adam nodded upwards, already climbing on the stone table and through the hole in the ceiling towards light.

Damian and Michael followed, Michael needing assistance. What they saw wasn't good.

The Argo II was a couple of hundred metres away, past a molehill riddled field. But behind them, racing at top speed, were a pack on manticores. There was no way they'd get back to the ship before the manticores got them.

Michael thrust out his hands, yelling. The ground in front of the manticores collapsed, creating a temporarily impassable trench. Michael passed out with the exertion and from his wound.

Damian realised they needed to use this time before the manticores figured a way to get across. "Come on!" he yelled at Adam, and together they lifted Michael, hurrying towards the ship, a pack of manticores on their heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, next chapter posted after some reviews, AND SOME SUBMISSIONS FOR REYNA COMPETITION- LAST CHANCE TO ENTER! So enter now, and you can read the next chapter soon! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**New chapter! First off, a huge thank you to all who reviewed! It really meant a lot to me- that's why I write! Also, to answer NinjagoZaneLover's question, I didn't make Kratos (Kane's father) up. The ancient Greeks did believe in him, but he's not very well known. I have, however, changed his character slightly for the purposes of this story. **

**The Reyna Competition is over! Thanks to all who submitted! Some of the submissions were really good (and some were quite whacky, but interesting!). It was a hard choice, but I had to decide... And you will see which character won in this chapter!**

**Apologies that this is a slightly filler-y chapter, but it had to be done- it's important. I hope you enjoy it though. The next few chapters will have some significant plot developments!**

**Next chapter will be posted after at least 10 reviews, so review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Emma

Emma had to try and keep calm. But seeing her older brother unconscious with a gaping wound, being half pulled along by Adam and Damian was kind of worrying.

She had been talking to Maia, the pair of them volunteering to stay on lookout. Kane was also there, and Maia continued to explain everyone's godly ancestors. Emma was helping her explain.

"Ok, I think I've got it," Kane said slowly. "So between you, you're related to Jupiter, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Athena, Mars, Pluto, Hephaestus, and one titan- Atlas. Right?"

Emma nodded. "You said your dad was a titan too? Cranios or something?"

"Kratos," Kane explained. "Titan of power, energy and strength. He keeps to himself, you probably haven't heard of him."

"When did you find out you were… well, you know, not mortal?" Maia asked.

Kane looked at her. "About a year ago. My mum had died a year before then. I was staying in a care home, when Kratos revealed himself to me one day. I couldn't believe it at first, but somehow I wasn't that surprised. I lived in Los Angeles, but I decided to journey to Camp Half-Blood. I thought it might be fun." Kane snorted. "I was wrong. I didn't realise I would attract so many monsters. I took the train to Minnesota, but when I got off, I decided I'd hitchhike to the train station in Iowa. It would've been quicker. I got overrun by monsters. They would've defeated me if it hadn't been for you guys."

"Wow," Maia said. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, that's rough."

Kane shrugged. "It's in the past. Hopefully Camp Half-Blood will be better."

"Oh, it's great," Maia said, smiling. "The cabins, the beach, the woods. And that's not even mentioning Camp Jupiter, and all the roman demigods."

"Camp Jupiter? Kratos mentioned something about roman demigods, but he didn't say anything about another camp."

"Camp Jupiter is the camp for Roman demigods," Maia explained.

"So how come you've been there?" he asked her.

"There's a gate that links them, like a portal," Emma told him. "It happened after the giant war."

"The war all your parents were in?" Kane asked. Emma nodded.

"Trust me," Maia promised. "I'm sure you'll love the camps."

Kane smiled at her.

Suddenly Emma saw movement in the corner of her eye. In the noon sun, she saw Damian and Adam struggling forward. A couple of hundred metres behind them was a chasm, with… were those lions?

She ran to the railing of the ship. Then she noticed Michael, lying limp, Damian and Adam almost dragging him along in a frantic frenzy, trying to reach the ship before the creatures. "Michael!" she cried.

Maia cursed. She quickly pulled a lever, and the gangway was lowered slowly. Damian and Adam hobbled forward, reaching the gangway. Kane rushed forward, and took Michael from them, taking him on board before putting him down on the deck. Maia hugged Adam and Damian, before kneeling over Michael.

Emma wanted to go to them, but she noticed the creatures had broken free from the pit. Emma knew they couldn't be allowed to reach the ship. She could hear noises below, but they needed to leave now.

She ran towards the tiller. Kane finished raising the gangway, as Emma took the Wii remotes, which controlled the ship in her hand, and pushed down on the throttle. She had no idea how to control the ship, but Ant wasn't here, and they had to get out of this place. The wind started going faster, and she could feel the ship vibrating, as one of the manticores pounced at the ship, deflecting off it's golden side. Emma pushed down faster, pushing the engine button. With the throttle accelerating, Emma thrust the Wii remotes upwards.

The Argo II burst forwards into the air, the jet propulsion driving them forward, and they sailed into the clouds, leaving the creatures behind them.

* * *

><p>Emma sat down next to Michael's bed in the infirmary. Eva was there too, replenishing the nectar stock, having bandaged Michael's wound.<p>

"You feeling better?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yup, thanks to Eva. I heard you're pretty good yourself- you managed to drive the ship? Impressive."

She shrugged. "More like lucky. What's the next location on the map?"

Michael unfolded the map. "Rapid city, South Dakota." He grinned. "D'you wanna drive us there?"

Emma shook her head, glaring at her brother, as Eva smiled. "Who'd you think will be there?" she asked.

Michael shrugged, settling back into his pillow. "I don't know. We'll find out soon enough, hopefully."

* * *

><p>They were descending down on Rapid City. Emma thought it was a funny name, but the city looked like any other urban one. Banks, offices, the rest, between it littered cosy suburban homes.<p>

Emma had the map in her hand, directing Antonio. The ship was descending low enough for mortals to see them, but luckily the mist prevented them from seeing what it really was. They were over a green park now.

"Here," Emma said suddenly. "We're there."

"Here?" Antonio said. "But it's just a park," he mused, as lowered the gangway.

The others gathered around. Michael was in a sling, and he moved slowly, but he would back in normal condition soon. The questers walked down the gangway, with the exception of Kane and Adam, who stayed to guard the ship.

There seemed to be nothing that could be significant to them in the park. Emma was perplexed as to why the map had brought them here. Suddenly Reid spoke out.

"Look!"

There was a small girl running towards them. Emma saw she looked around eight years old, with dark brown hair tied back into a plait, and baby blue eyes.

"Alicia!" Amy cried.

Alicia ran forward to them. Maia rushed forward and picked the girl up. Her cheeks were tear stained, her eyes red.

"Alicia, are you okay?" Maia asked, concern apparent in her voice.

Alicia was the small daughter of Reyna and Malcolm, son of Athena, the two having married some time after the giant war. The girl was usually very cheerful, and was very close with Hector, the youngest Grace child who had stayed back at Camp Half-Blood.

Alicia nodded.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be with your parents visiting your dad's family?" Eva asked, dabbing Alicia's face with a handkerchief.

Alicia sniffled. "We were, but then mum and dad wanted to go to the museum here. But then, a couple of hours ago, there was green light, and they were gone."

"Reyna and Malcolm have been taken," Lily realised.

"We have to save them!" Alicia cried. "I want my parents back."

"Don't worry, Alicia, we'll save them," Emma told her. "I want to go rescue Reyna and Malcolm."

"Same here," Amy said.

"I need to go!" Alicia cried.

"No," Michael said firmly. "It's too dangerous for you. We need to get you back to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible."

Alicia shook her head with her mother's stubbornness. "You need me. Without me you don't know where mum and dad are."

They all exchanged looks.

"Fine…" Amy said reluctantly. "But on one condition."

"What?" Alicia asked.

"You do exactly as Amy and Emma say," Eva said seriously, "you don't enter a fight, and, most importantly, you stay safe."

Alicia nodded. "I promise."

* * *

><p>A few blocks away, in the darkness of the underground room, the floor shook. The guard looked on as the pottery shook, his fellow creature forming.<p>

_Good,_ he thought, _we have formed. Now all we do is wait, for the legacies to walk right into the trap._

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, what d'you think that means! Looks like the legacies could be in trouble!<strong>

**And, yes, Reyna's husband is Malcolm- so congratulations to DemigodVenaurora, who submitted that character, for winning! Please PM so we can discuss how you want your prize to be written!**

**I thought Malcolm was such a good fit (ignoring any possible age difference- Riordan never makes Malcolm's age clear) because he's smart, but he's got that Athena fight. Someone who wanted to be with Reyna had to have some of that grit- as some of you picked up upon! Thanks to all who submitted and reviewed!**

**Next chapter posted after at least 10 reviews, so review :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**I know, I know. There hasn't been an update for a while. But, I was really busy, and while this chapter was written a while ago, it can be difficult to find the time to post it. **

**And, of course, I was waiting on reviews. But we managed to reach the target! Yay!**

**You've done it already, you can do it again. 10 reviews for the next chapter... review, and we can reach it quicker, which means a quicker update! So review, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Amy

Rapid city was much slower than it's name suggested. Despite the odd name (like seriously, who called a place _Rapid_ city. Not only was it a weird name, it wasn't even true. It would be like calling Camp Half Blood '_Camp Nothing-ever-happens-here-completely-normal Blood!')_, the place was just a nice, slightly crowded, pizza smelling, average city.

Amy held Alicia's hand tightly as they walked through the streets.

"How much longer?" she asked the small girl.

"I think about five minutes," Alicia responded, thinking through her answer.

Amy knew the girl well, considering she was at their house half the time playing with Hector. The two were inseparable.

Emma smiled, but she looked anxious.

"What's up?" Amy asked her.

Emma looked sideways at her. Alicia continued to walk forward, swinging Amy's arm. "It's just… what happens when we have to take Alicia back to Camp Half-Blood? What if the other parents we have to rescue get hurt in the mean-time?"

"We'll figure out a way," Amy reassured her, but in truth she was worried about that herself.

They continued to walk in the hazy sun, when they turned opposite a green park, a pillared building facing it.

"There!" Alicia cried out. "That's where mama and papa were taken."

"The Museum of War and Peace," Amy read. "As in the book?"

Emma shrugged. "Let's find out."

* * *

><p>Turned out, it was definitely not about the book. It was about conflicts that dated back centuries, and how they were resolved. Amy saw the current floor they were on was about an Egyptian war.<p>

"This is the earliest recorded, proven, war," Alicia explained. "As you go to higher levels you progress in history." Sometimes Amy forgot how smart the small girl was- which wasn't too surprising, considering her heritage.

"Where were your parent's taken?" Emma asked.

"In the floor below, the basement. Wars of myths. We were looking at the Greek exhibit, when there was a green light. Mama and papa disappeared, and then I fell asleep. I woke up in the park where I saw you."

They went down to the basement. The Mythological War department was, frankly, just creepy.

It was a huge open cavern, with carved stonewalls. There were towering glass cabinets, adorned with huge signs explaining the artefacts. But Amy didn't have time to pay attention to that.

At the back of the cavern, an eerie, open spaced cave, were Reyna and Malcolm. They were both unconscious, and tied to the wall. Reyna's dark hair was falling over Malcolm's shoulder, both looking undisturbed.

That wasn't the problem. The problem was what was in front of them.

Two dog-headed sentinels, muscular humans from head down, both with tall, jagged spears, blocked their way. They were larger than any normal human, and they seemed to be made of clay, but animated with life- grey webbing spread underneath their human skin. Their heads were that of a hellhound, eyes glowing red.

"Well," Emma observed, her voice echoing across the cavern, "this is a pleasant surprise."

The two dog men charged.

"Alicia, go around and free your parents!" Amy yelled. "Emma and I will distract them."

Alicia nodded and ran towards her parents without arguing.

One of the dog-headed men went straight to her, swinging his spear. Amy lifted her sword, blocking the blow, but was sent spinning backwards, the strength behind the strike knocking her off balance.

She immediately responded, charging her sword with electricity and launching herself at the dog man. The thing growled.

Meanwhile Emma had transformed into a tigress, and leapt at the other one, grappling with it in combat. The statue was too large though, bigger than even the tiger, and pushed it off. Emma scrambled back to her feet, snarling.

Amy continued to throw mini-shocks at the dog man, continuously charging her sword. Cracks began to weave themselves in the skin of the warrior, more and more clay reaching the surface of the skin.

Amy feinted towards the warrior's left, but he sensed it. He swung his spear, knocking her off balance, and plunging the tip into her side.

Amy's side erupted in agony, but she braced herself against the pain. Before she could do anything stupid, like collapse on the floor, she stabbed her sword downwards, onto one of the cracks, with all her might, her chest screaming in pain.

The dog man exploded into shower of pottery.

Amy wanted to relax, but Emma was being overcome. Amy could see that Alicia had nearly freed both her parents, and she hobbled towards Emma, who was now back into human.

Amy, too pained to summon electricity, waved her sword at the remaining dog man. He scowled, and turned to face her. Amy whacked the spear in his hand, and while he was distracted, Emma turned into a huge she-bear. She swiped her paw, and the second dog-man crumbled into dust.

Reyna and Malcolm were both awake now, and had been hugging their daughter when they heard the last dog man disintegrating.

Reyna's eyes widened at the sight of Amy's bleeding. "Malcolm, get the nectar!" The woman ran towards her.

Amy's sight dimmed, but then cleared again when some sweet liquid was poured into her mouth.

"She should be alright," Malcolm judged. "But you need to get her back to the ship."

Reyna gripped his hand, stroking her daughter's hair. "Malcolm and I are fading. Leave, now!" And the two disappeared.

* * *

><p>Amy was sitting on the grass of the park opposite the museum. "I'll go get the others, to come with the ship," Emma told her. "It'll take about 10 minutes. Stay here with Alicia, ok?"<p>

Amy nodded. Emma turned into an eagle and flew away.

Amy shifted in the grass, Alicia next to her. Emma had only been gone a minute, but there was something wrong. Amy sensed something was about to happen, the same way she could sense the electricity in the air before a storm.

Amy stood up, wincing. Alicia moved next to her. "What's wrong?" the girl asked.

Amy could feel a heavy padding on the ground, a low growl. "Alicia, get behind me," she urged. Alicia was about to ask why, when there was a roar from behind them.

There, in the park, were a pack of manticores, about twenty of them. The ones they had seen when rescuing Jason, and Michael and the others had encountered after rescuing Hazel. They had been following the group!

Amy knew there was no way she could fight her way out of this. She was wounded, in no shape to fight, and no energy to produce a storm. They would be dead before Emma came back with the rest of the crew.

"Alicia, run," she said urgently, but it was too late. The manticore at the front leaned down on his haunches. His human face was cruel, his mouth twisted into a snout of a dragon. His golden body was powerful, and to cap it off, his poisonous scorpion tail was swinging in the air, ready to swing.

The manticore, the rest of his pack behind him, pounced at them, claws outstretched.

But before they could reach Amy, a silver arrow zipped through the air, hitting its skull.

And then all Tartarus broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... what could be happening here?<strong>

**10 reviews and then I'll post the next chapter... make it a quick update, so get reviewing!**


End file.
